


Cheap Chocolate and Pizza Hut

by since_I_saw_vienna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IRL Fic, meeting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/since_I_saw_vienna/pseuds/since_I_saw_vienna
Summary: Karl and Quackity meet up again, but this time George is there. It's also Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Cheap Chocolate and Pizza Hut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarnetsAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetsAndRoses/gifts).



Quackity really does not like airports. He's in them often enough, but every time just serves to remind him how much he despises them that much more. They're loud and crowded and confusing, and everyone who works there always seems to be on their last nerve. Quackity hates it. 

He thinks this time, though, it might be okay. If only for the reason he's there in the first place. 

"Alex!" 

His head whips up in time to see Karl waving him over excitedly, grin plastered over his face. Quackity returns the smile quickly, turning to make his way over to his friend (if he walks a little faster than usual then it's no one's business but his own).

"Karl!" He grins, letting the taller man envelope him in a hug. It leeches the stress of the airport from him. Karl's hugs are criminally good. He's breaking the law, probably. They should put him in jail. "Is George here yet?"

"No, his flight lands pretty soon, though." Alex hums in confirmation, glancing out over the airport. 

"... How do you feel about pizza while we wait?"

"George will be mad we ate without him-"

"Exactly." 

They look at each other for a moment before Karl let's a smile crawl over his face, dragging a grin out of Quackity. They're both giddy with the rush of seeing each other again. "I like the way you think," Karl says, already walking in the direction of a pizza hut. Quackity chuckles and follows after him. 

They sit and talk for an hour before George's plane lands. His text sends them hunting through the airport, grinning in anticipation. They spot him near baggage claim, glancing at each other before coming to a silent agreement, nodding solemnly. 

George's somewhat peaceful silence is unfortunately shattered by a pair of shouts ringing out, "Oh George!" And " _Gogy~!_ " Respectively. Quackity giggles as the man startles, having nearly pounced on him the second they got close enough. 

"Quackity-!" His (rather breathless) reprimand is cut short as he's nearly bowled over as the pair hug him. 

"How've you been, man!" Quackity laughs, patting George on the back. 

"How was the flight?" Karl tacks on, backing up as well. 

George lets out a little laugh, previous annoyance swept away with the exhilaration of finally seeing his friends in person. "It was good- fine, I'm kind of tired though and- is that pizza hut?" He hones in on the plastic bag dangling from Quackity's hand, narrowing his eyes. "Did you guys eat without me?!"

"We saved you some!" Quackity defends, ducking halfway behind Karl and gesturing with the bag of leftovers. "It's not our fault your plane got here so late."

"It's not my fault either!" 

"Hey, hey, it's all in the past now, right? Let's just get home-"

"Karl, tell Quackity he has five seconds to run before I kill him." 

In the end, they make it home in one piece (mostly. Quackity swears some of his hair is missing. George refuses to comment.)

Karl's house is just as welcoming as before, the faint smell of cinnamon and vanilla washing over Quackity as he immediately face-plants into the other man's sofa. "I hate flying," he groans, half muffled by the cushions. 

Karl finishes showing George around as the older man scoffs, "you can't hog the entire couch all night, Quackity. I'm jet-lagged too." The younger doesn't dignify that with a response, instead just flipping George off blindly. He just rolls his eyes as Karl slinks off to the other room only to reappear shortly after. 

"I come bearing a proposition, boys. And also gifts." 

Quackity's head raises at the words, eyebrow quirked. "Gifts?" George just hums in vague interest, also turning to glance at Karl. 

"I propose: boy's night in, with snacks!" Karl grins, producing several heart-shaped chocolate boxes. "Dollar store chocolate, anyone? It was on sale."

"You had me at snacks," George says, grabbing one of the boxes before tossing another to Quackity. 

"Agreed," the younger says, peeling open his pack. "You spoil us, Karl. Truly we do not deserve you." 

"Yeah yeah, scoot over so we can all fit on the couch. It's movie time." 

"You hear that, Quackity? I think Karl is calling you fat," George quips, plopping himself down. 

"Karl! How could you? I am not fucking fat! I'll have you know-"

"George is putting words in my mouth! I wouldn't do that to you, Alex. I swear." 

"Promise?" His words are muffled around a mouthful of chocolate as he looks over at Karl in suspicion. 

"Promise. Cross my heart, even," Karl swears, clasping a hand over his chest with a grin.

Quackity hums in acknowledgement. "Okay." 

"I make no such promises," George says, shrugging, as Karl turns on the tv. 

"You dick-" 

"Please- can we watch some shitty movies or what?" Karl interrupts, not willing to sit through another swearing match. 

"Sorry, Karl, Quackity just can't keep his mouth shut-"

Quackity falls dramatically into George's arms (though it's more sliding sideways to lay across the older man), "you _wound_ me gogy! And on Valentine's day nonetheless, a day of _love_. How could you? How do you live with yourself? How do you sleep at night?" 

"Pretty well, frankly," he says blankly, lips twitching up ever so slightly. 

"Yeah I- I hate you," Quackity says, turning to pout to Karl. "Do you hear this, Karlos? The _nerve-"_

"Eat your chocolate, Alex." 

"Yeah, fuck you." 

It ends up being a good Valentine's day, in the end, though they never end up making it to their actual rooms. Quackity passes out halfway into the first film, sprawled across George as obnoxiously as possible, leaving the older man trapped. He was just as tired, though, and merely ends up pinning Karl underneath them both when he falls asleep before the second film can even start. 

Karl will complain in the morning (because really, the _audacity_ to fall asleep on him after he so graciously fed and housed them), but for now he just drifts off to the faint sounds of the television and the weight of his friends at his side. It's nice to see them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these characters before so I'm not sure how good this is!! Not used to writing pure fluff either so this was p new to me ! & also a little short ajgj sorry


End file.
